Taion
by NORA29
Summary: Fic AU donde Jared deberá hacer lo imposible por salvar a Jensen. Historia basada en lo ocurrido a Junko Furuta, pero con un final inesperado
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Taion… a real history

**Autora: **May Shiorama de Ackles (lo publico con autorización de ella)

**Fandom: **Fic AU Slash Supernatural

**Pairing: **Jensen Ackles / Jared Padalecki, otros personajes Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jeffrey D. Morgan, Eduardo (este es basado en un amigo de la autora)

**Ranking****:** Nc-17

**Advertencias: **Abuso sexual, torturas de todo tipo, muerte de personajes (por nombrar las peores) violencia.

**Resumen: **Jensen Ackles es un estudiante en un prestigioso colegio en donde Jeffrey D. Morgan es el director general y está más que enamorado de Jensen está obsesionado con él; esa obsesión desatara una gran tragedia. Jared Padalecki es un policía y esta a punto de recibir un cargo en el departamento de homicidios, hasta que le arrebata lo que más ama.

¿Conseguirá Jared su cometido? ¿Podrá estar de vuelta con esa persona?

**Nota de la autora:** estaba sonámbula cuando escribí esto… nobody knows (esta historia posee partes basadas en la historia del incidente de Junko Furuta)

**Mis consideraciones: **Hola a todos, estoy completamente desaparecida, con cero creatividad pero con un fic prestado.

La autora se llama May Shiorama de Ackles. Y gracias a ella yo estoy escribiendo un poquito de vuelta. La historia es muy interesante, cruda y no apta para impresionables. Habrá amor pero también daño corporal.

El final es dedicado a Eduardo (amiga de la autora) eterno romántico como pocos.

Esperamos que nos acompañes hasta el final.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Taion… a real history

Resumen: Jensen Ackles es un estudiante en un prestigioso colegio en donde Jeffrey D. Morgan es el director general y está más que enamorado de Jensen está obsesionado con él; esa obsesión desatara una gran tragedia. Jared Padalecki es un policía y esta a punto de recibir un cargo en el departamento de homicidios, hasta que le arrebata lo que más ama.

¿Conseguirá Jared su cometido? ¿Podrá estar de vuelta con esa persona?

Nota de la autora: estaba sonámbula cuando escribí esto… nobody knows (esta historia posee partes basadas en la historia del incidente de Junko Furuta)

Dale, seguime!

Autor: May Shiorama de Ackles (lo publico con autorización de ella)

Fandom: Supernatural RPF

Rating: Nc—17

Parejas/Personajes: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Jeffrey Dean Morgan – Eduardo

Genero: Basado en un hecho real.

Advertencias: abuso sexual, torturas de todo tipo, muerte de personajes (por nombrar las peores) violencia.

Capitulo 1 - Jensen

Jensen era un joven estudiante de 16 años con excelentes calificaciones, aplicado, listo y muy bueno. Excesivamente guapo, tenía locas a todas las chicas de la escuela y también a muchísimos chicos y especialmente traía loquito al director de la escuela; el Licenciado Jeffrey D. Morgan, un hombre elegante de facciones duras y bastante guapo. Que había intentado coquetear con Jensen quién de la forma más amable y educadamente le rechazo principalmente porque ya estaba saliendo con alguien.

Jensen era un muchacho muy tímido de fácil sonrisa y se sonrojaba muy a menudo, era adorable. Tenía unos ojos verde musgo que brillaban en dorado bajo el sol además de esas arruguitas a los costados de sus ojos que lo hacían verse adorable.

Esa tarde uno de los chicos del equipo de básquetbol (deporte que le encantaba practicar) se acerco y le tendió una tarjeta de invitación, era para una fiesta que sería en una semana.

Jensen le agradeció, tomo su mochila y se fue a casa de sus amigos. Chris y Steve eran sus mejores amigos, eran un año mayor que Jensen, los tres merendaron galletas con chispas de chocolate y los batidos de mora azul que Steve había preparado, al acabar ensayaron un rato con sus guitarras y luego Jensen salió camino a su casa.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche cuando llego, su mamá le recibió con un beso y le dijo que ella debía salir ya que se quedaría con una amiga que estaba hospitalizada y que volvería recién por la mañana, el calentó la cena en el microondas un riquísimo filete rojo con papas a la francesa, su comida favorita. Adoraba que su mamá le conociera tan bien.

Entonces cuando se disponía a cenar suena su celular, es un mensaje de su amado novio que le dice que llegara en 10 minutos, se pone a saltar de la alegría divide su cena para uno y la hace para dos y se dispone a esperar, se sentía emocionado. Su novio vendría hoy y él no pasaría solo la noche es más la pasaría con la persona que más amaba.

Cuando empezó a salir con Jared su mamá se había enfadado, le había dicho que estaba mal salir con alguien 5 años mayor… que esto y aquello… Pero con el tiempo le tomo cariño y ahora se llevaban excelente como suegra y yerno o como sea.

Jared iba a venir y eso le hacía tan feliz que no podía esperar a que llegara; así que apenas sonó el timbre salió como alma que llevaba el diablo para abrir la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 - Jared

Jared salía temprano hoy del trabajo y eso le llenaba de alegría ya que podía pasar a ver a su pecoso. Le extrañaba muchísimo, desde hacia dos días que no podía pasar a verlo y eso lo tenía muy estresado, siempre le llamaba por teléfono pero no era lo mismo. Jensen era su mundo… su vida y dos días sin verlo ya era un infierno para él.

Así que apenas termino su turno salió volando del edificio, casi sin saludar. Directo al auto, una vez sentado se le ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a Jensen avisándole que iría esa noche, casi al instante el rubio le respondió.

Le asombraba que en pocos segundos le respondiera con uno de esos testamentos a los que él llama mensaje de texto y que le tomaría horas leer, quedo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, arranco el auto y marcho en dirección a la casa de su más preciado amor. Estaba ansioso por verlo y nada le importaba más que el bienestar de su amado, mimarlo y darle todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Una de las cosas que adoraba Jensen era el helado, así que paso a comprar una generosa cantidad de chocolate, sabor preferido de este, también paró en la tienda de videos para alquilar una de terror japonesa que aún su novio no había visto y con todo eso en su poder emprendió el camino más directo hacía la casa de Jensen.

Una vez en la puerta de casa de Jensen toco el timbre y antes de que siquiera poder decir _"Hey"_ ya tenía a Jensen colgado besándole hasta dejarlo sin aire, _"Cielos, que adoraba ese recibimiento"_, fue lo que penso Jared"

Así era su pecoso; todo amor y dulzura, eso era uno de los mayores motivos por lo que le amaba más que a su vida misma, por lo que quedó prendido de él. No temía expresar lo que sentía

Le costo separarse de él, pero a duras penas logro hacerle entender que quería darse una ducha, bien fría. Al acabar bajo a cenar con su pecoso y después se pusieron a ver la pelicula con el helado. A la película no le dio demasiada atención, Jared anhelaba el sabor de Jensen así que como él ya había visto la película se dedicó a besar a Jensen. Suave y amoroso al inicio para convertirse en pocos segundos en un beso caliente y animalesco. Jensen miraba fijo la pantalla de la televisión, esperando que Jared diera el primer paso, que lo buscara necesitado.

Jensen tenía los labios más hermosos y pecaminosos del mundo eran gorditos carnositos y rosaditos y Jared pensaba disfrutarlos toda la noche. No podía esperar a sentirlos pasear por cada parte de su cuerpo, entonces dejó el cuello de Jensen y se arrojó a beber de ellos.

- _Aquí no_ - dijo Jensen – _vamos a la habitación_. Jared asintió al tiempo que lo agarro de la mano y apresuradamente lo hizo subir a la habitación de Jensen, al llegar Jensen ya no tenía camiseta. Jared no se la había puesto luego de la ducha así que tampoco tenía llevaba.

Jared empujo a Jensen sobre la cama y se lanzo encima, y retomo su labor en devorar esos labios que tan loco lo traían. Lo poco que podía pensar era en que _no había nadie más perfecto que su pecoso_ y sin él moriría.

Lentamente llego a la cinturilla del pijama blanco de Jensen, verificó que no usaba ropa interior así que al quitárselo Jensen quedo desnudo frente a sus ojos. Se apuró en deshacerse de los suyos y fundirse a los labios de Jensen, mordiéndolos y sacándole un poco de sangre. Al tiempo que bajaba sus manos a los pezones de Jensen estrujándolos con fuerza y hacerlos sangrar un poco también. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la semi erección de Jensen, tomándolo con fuerza y masturbarlo unas cuantas veces, subió sus dedos metiéndolos en la boca de Jensen para que los chupara, una vez que estuvieron bien ensalibados Jared los saco los llevo a la entrada de Jensen. Metió primero uno dejándolo ir de golpe oyendo a Jensen gritar, empezó a hacer círculos metiéndolo y sacándolo, cuando Jensen se acostumbro metió otro luego otro y otro.

Jensen se dejaba hacer, Jared lo convertía en una masa jadeante, confiaba ciegamente en Jared, así que lo dejaba todo a su cargo. Jensen sintió como los dedos de Jared lo iban abriendo lentamente, primero dos, luego cuatro. Imaginaba tener un gran túnel de doble vía. Se estremecía por todo lo que le hacía sentir su pareja.

Jared escupió sobre la palma de su mano para pasarla por su polla y luego la afinco contra la entrada de Jensen que lo esperaba ansioso. Al inicio Jensen no sintió tanto dolor, pero conforme lo penetraba más, comenzaba a sentir más y más dolor. Cuando lo tuvo a medio entrar exclamo de dolor _"Juu… Cielos Jay, creo te creció más estos días…"_

Cuando Jared termino de enfundarse no le dio tiempo a Jensen para que se acostumbrara. ¡Necesitaba eso YA! ASÍ QUE LENTAMENTE EMPEZO A MOVERSE. Jensen se quejaba y gemía, Jared sabía que le estaba lastimando pero la excitación le pudo más y empezó a moverse más rápido haciendo que Jensen gritara y gritara y empezara a sollozar; aunque después de un rato empezó a gemir de placer pidiéndole que fuera más y más fuerte.

Jensen no aguanto mucho tiempo y se corrió apretando insoportablemente a Jared mientras este hacía más fuertes y rápidas sus embestidas y el círculo de gemidos y embestidas se alimentaran sin cesar.

Jared volteo a Jensen, quería ver su cara cuando se corriera dentro. Jared vio las mejillas pecosas y sonrojadas con lágrimas secas y no aguanto; se corrió llenando a Jensen tan fuerte e interminable que su semen sobresalía del culo de Jensen. Un escaso momento después en el que ambos se dispusieron a regular sus respiraciones y latidos, Jared salió del interior de Jensen y Jensen se dejo caer. Jared se apoyó sobre sus rodillas separo las nalgas de Jensen para llegar a su entrada abierta, chorreba semen rojizo y se notaba irritado, por un momento pensó que se había pasado pero luego Jensen lo beso y dejo de pensar. Se levanto para llenar la tina de agua caliente, quería bañarlo y curarlo a Jensen, lo cargo y lo bajo despacio. Le dio un beso y se metió junto a él.

Después de terminar de ducharse, Jared le coloco a Jensen su camisa que le quedaba enorme pero que amaba como le quedaba. Verlo a Jensen vestido con su ropa le encantaba, una vez vestidos se dispusieron a descansar un poco. Lo bajo en la cama y se coloco a su lado; Jensen se recostó sobre el pecho de Jared y Jared le abrazo besándole la cabeza, en esa posición ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Ninguno tenía idea de que quizás en unos pocos días dejarían de estar cerca, que la felicidad que los embargaba esa noche no podrían volver a sentirla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 - Just Another Good Bye

A la mañana siguiente Jensen se despertó temprano, bajo a preparar religiosamente el café de cada día y mientras el café se iba haciendo se dirigió hasta el botiquin del baño para ver si encontraba alguna pastilla mágica que le remitiera el dolor que sentía en la zona que tanta atención Jared le prodigara el día anterior; porque realmente el dolor que sentía, crecía por todo el cuerpo.

El café ya estaba hecho y esperaba que el olor llegara a Jared y se aprontara a desayunar con él. Sonrió de gusto al oir el gemido grave que provenía de la entrada de la cocina, vió a Jared que se había despertado y lo atrajo hacía la cocina. Se lo veía hipnotizado por el olor a café, su policía era adicto a él y no había día en que cambiara su hábito. Le acercó su taza con el café super cargado y amargo y se sentaron a desayunar juntos.

Jensen le hablaba muy entusiasmadamente a Jared sobre la escuela, de los exámenes que estaban por llegar, de los que pasaría sin dificultad alguna y sobre las que sentía debía darle más atención porque eran las que más le costaba, inclusive le dijo que ya se había anotado en las clases extras para estar mejor preparado para los exámenes.

Jared lo escuchaba con suma atención, sin dejar de acariciarle la mano, asintiendo a todo lo que su adorado Jensen le estaba diciendo. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados, con charlas telefónicas que no duraban más que cinco a siete minutos; no porque no tuvieran nada que decirse sino porque siempre eran interrumpidos por algún caso que Jared debía atender, rellenar papeleo o ir hasta el lugar de los hechos o el timbre de aviso para el ingreso a clases en el caso de Jensen.

Jensen paró su verborrea y Jared elimino la distancia que los separaba, fue un beso dulce, tranquilo y nada que ver con la desesperación que demostraron la noche de su reencuentro.

-_ ¿Y la diversión para cuando? -_ preguntó Jared. El rostro de Jensen cambió a una actitud de incertidumbre, esa simple transformación hizo que Jared insistiera en saber si tenía la intención de asistir a alguna de las tantas fiestas que sabía existían. Diablos, hasta no hace poco él se encontraba en esa etapa, y si bien no era fiestero, iba a alguna que otra fiesta. No así Jensen, su novio jamás asistía a las fiestas que se realizaban en el ámbito estudiantil y si lograba que lo hiciera era porque de alguna manera había logrado convencerlo de ir a alguna disco. Pero nunca se dio la oportunidad de acompañarlo a una en la que podría verlo interactuar con sus compañeros de clase.

Pero cuando le comentó lo de la fiesta y quienes la organizaban, a Jared le dio mala espina y le pide que no vaya, que no le gustaba el aura que desprendia ese grupo; y menos si su pecoso iba a ir solo.

Esa noche le tocaba trabajar y no podría estar allí junto a él pendiente de lo que estaría pasando. El ambiente no era de sus preferidos, no sabía porque pero esa fiesta le daba mala muy mala espina. No quería sonar pesado así que solo le sugirió a Jensen que no asistiera, dejando por concluido el asunto.

Luego de eso, se quedaron silenciosos apoyados uno junto al otro. Jared se quedó con Jensen hasta que volviera su mama, no pensaba irse y dejarlo solo; la conversación le dejó un pesar dentro de su alma.

La madre llego al poco rato y luego del saludo con ella, Jensen lo acompaña hasta la puerta para despedirse, le costaba demasiado ya que no se verían por dos semanas. Jared tenía una gran oportunidad, cuando aún era algo muy lejano no se preocupaban demasiado, pero ahora que lo tenía en la palma de la mano y a mientras los días se acercaban la ansiedad les ganaba pero estaban muy entusiasmados ya que ese seminario le otorgaba al policia un excelente ascenso y puesto que lo quitaba de la calle.

Ingreso al cuerpo policial apenas terminada la carrera, ser forense le suponía un gran ascenso al Departamento de homicidios, más dinero, menos trabajo y más tiempo para pasarlo con su Jensen.

Era perfecto.

Pasaron los días en los que apenas podían hablar por teléfono. Y el día de la fiesta había llegado por fin, Jensen no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero había tenido un día particularmente horrible y creyó que no perdía nada en ir un par de horas a distenderse, tomar algo, no pensar en nada. Su madre aún no gabía llegado y a Jared aún le quedaban varios días para volver; así que salió a la calle y emprendió el camino a pie, apenas había hecho algunos metros de su casa comenzó a tener un mal presagio pero no le prestó mayor importancia y siguió caminando. Luego de unas seis cuadras recorridas sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, preocupado acelero el paso pero entonces un sujeto salto enfrente suyo y otro apareció por detrás. El de adelante le lanzo un puñetazo mientras que el otro le cubría la boca y la nariz con algo, la imagen de Jared sonriéndole, y otra de Jared pidiéndole que no fuera a esa fiesta.

Apenas pudo pensar un ruego de perdón a Jared, luego todo se hizo oscuridad,

Jensen despertó en un lugar totalmente desconocido, apenas podía abrir los ojos, y lo poco que podía vislumbrar era una habitación minúscula. Había una cama, una cómoda y una tv.

No sabía que demonio estaba pasando allí, de a poco su cuerpo iba despertando, sintió que estaba atado al techo con unas cadenas, amordazado y desnudo-

_- ¡Qué demonios!_ – fue lo que intentó decir. Empezó a moverse, tratar de gritar pero nada, luego escucho unos pasos pesados a través de la puerta, imaginaba que se dirigía hacia él. Cuando se abrió la puerta, la puerta la persona que apareció era la menos pensada.

- _¡Hola Jensen! ¡Cómo estás? Lamento lo de las cadenas, solo será temporal. ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa! _– exclamo su captor.

- _Di-director Morgan… _- fue lo único que pudo pensar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 - Let´s Me Go**

_- Di-director Morgan _– fue lo único que pudo pensar. Jensen lo vio abrir la puerta y al principio sintió alivio al ver una cara familiar, pues creía que de alguna extraña manera y pese a no saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido el Director Morgan estaba allí para rescatarlo. Esperaba que detrás de él, entraran policías para liberarlo y poder volver a casa. Fueron segundos que Morgan se mantuvo en la puerta sin que nadie más entrara, pero le parecieron eternos. Hasta que Jeffrey decidió acercarse a Jensen y borrar todo rastro de esperanza que los ojos de su alumno despedían. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarle la mordaza, a esto Jensen tuvo la reacción de ejercitar la boca para calmar el dolor que la tela le había provocado. Aún no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_- ¿Que está pasando aquí? _- estaba tan confundido que no podía pensar coherentemente. No entendía que estaba pasando y su mente aún aletargada no le dejaba procesar la situación.

Jeffrey se movía alrededor de Jensen de la forma en la que un cazador se regodea sobre una presa que sabe no puede escapar, invadiendo todo su espacio personal.

Al entrar a ese cuarto, Jeffrey no dejo de caminar hasta encontrarse a milímetros del rostro de su alumno. Al llegar donde estaba colgado Jensen, se dedica a rodearlo lentamente, admirando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su cautivo; los ojos no paran en ningún punto en específico, no encuentra en el cuerpo de Jensen alguna cosa que le desagrade. Luego del primer recorrido visual se imaginaba disfrutando cada rincón de ese exquisito cuerpo.

Aprovechar lo indefenso que Jensen se encontraba le provocaba miles de sensaciones al director y se relamía de antemano ante las innumerables cosas que tenía pensadas practicarle. Primero le acaricia el rostro disfrutando la suave piel de su juventud para luego ir bajando lentamente por el cuello y torso, no servían de nada las sacudidas que el rubio daba en un intento de alejarlo de su cuerpo. No hacían más que provocar a Morgan a sujetarlo fuertemente de la mandíbula y respirar su aroma.

_- Verás Jensen, cuando te había invitado a salir aquella vez y me rechazaste tan secamente, yo me di cuenta de que no me contentaría con eso. Me disgusto muchísimo tu actitud y decidí que esa no sería tu última palabra. Así que me puse a seguir tus pasos, investigar tu vida, que hacías y a que hora. Llegando a aquella noche en la que tu madre había salido._

_En ese momento estuve a punto de traerte conmigo, pero enseguida apareció ese sujeto que no lo tenía en mis planes y que no se fue hasta el día siguiente. Esa noche ya no pude hacerlo, me fue imposible traerte. Pero no dejé que ese entrometido me hiciera desistir de mis planes, desde ese día te vengo siguiendo los pasos, cada movimiento que hiciste lo tenía controlado. Nunca se volvió a dar la oportunidad como la de esa vez hasta anoche. Al verte allí en el medio de la calle, acompañado de la soledad de la noche, sentí que era el momento de traerte conmigo, así que cuando llegaste a ese callejón, mi amigo y yo decidimos que ya no podíamos esperar y te abordamos. Y aquí estas._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Qué van a hacerme? ¡Por favor Director Morgan no me haga daño yo no le hice nada! – _Jensen no sabe de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar sin quebrarse, la mirada del que conocía como su director de escuela era completamente distinta a la que mostraba dentro del establecimiento. Y descubrir que lo estuvo vigilando le helaba la sangre.

_- ¡Te negaste a ser mío Jensen! Nadie hace eso sin arrepentirse, sabes… ya que de aquí no saldrás nunca, te contare algo; mi cargo de Director Morgan es solo un juego para cubrir mi pista, una pantomima para esta sociedad. Mi verdadero trabajo es liderar casi la totalidad de las bandas de traficantes de este y otros países y tú me hiciste enojar así que ahora lo vas a pagar._

Jensen volvió a sentir que alguien se ponía detrás de él y el terror dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. Empezó a gritar y suplicar, pero enseguida le volvieron a poner la mordaza a la vez que le taparon con un trapo la nariz como antes cayendo inmediatamente en la inconsciencia.

_- Vamos Eduardo llévatelo y átalo al potro, jugaremos un rato con él cuando despierte; pero recuerda que no te permito tocarle ni un cabello._

_- Entendido señor,_ respondió Eduardo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5 - Filth In The Beauty**

De alguna manera sabía que no se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama, pues sonde sea que estaba apoyado era de lo más duro, nada que ver a su suave y amplio colchón. Sin abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que las imágenes que había visto en sueños no eran simplemente productos de alguna pesadilla, sino algo que continuarían una vez despierto.

El día comenzó asquerosamente mal, apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que lo habían cambiado de lugar; ya no se encontraba colgado y con los brazos acalambrados, ahora estaba atado a otra cosa levemente inclinado pero lo que se mantenía igual era que seguía palpablemente desnudo. Agradecía mentalmente no estar amordazado.

El lugar contaba con escasa ventilación y el clima que atravesaban era cálido e iba en aumento. Se sentía mojado por la transpiración y le estaban empezando a dar ganas de orinar. Buscó por la sala a ver si veía a alguien para pedirle lo llevaran a un sanitario, pero se encontraba en la más completa soledad. No sabía si habría alguien detrás de la puerta que lo escuchara, pero la urgencia le ganaba y se decidió a llamar.

_- ¡Alguien me oyeeee! Por favor necesito ir al baño, por favor alguien vengaaaa -_ empezó a sollozar, pero nadie respondía a sus súplicas.

Poco pudo aguantarse Jensen, entre la incertidumbre de lo que lo deparaba y el tiempo desde que había estado inconsciente ya no aguanto y se orino encima.

_- ¡Joder! – _pensó. _¿Por qué me hacen esto? –_ grito.

En eso se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un muy feliz Jeffrey.

_- Hola Jensen –_ saludo este como si entrara en el aula cualquier de esos días de libertad de Jensen.

_- Director Morgan –_ boqueó Jensen que pese a que este lo tenía cautivo no podía evitar seguir llamándole como acostumbraba.

Jeffrey no pudo evitar ver el charco a los pies de su presa, se le borro la sonrisa dando paso al enojo y oportunidad para castigar a Jensen.

_- Veo que has mojado mi piso, eso está muy mal Jensen. Tendré que castigarte._

Fue lo último que escucho el rubio antes de que fuera puesto de espaldas para sentir como esta era golpeada con algo que no podía identificar, lo sentía duro y caliente; segundos después pudo oler y sentir una horrible quemazón de su piel. Intuyó que era un metal ardiendo lo que el director hacía chocar contra su espalda. Fueron innumerables veces, y a cada vez Jensen sólo podía gritar y llorar; eran pobres los intentos de suplica, apenas unos murmullos.

Luego de una breve pausa en los que creyó que la tortura había acabado, pero no fue así. Jeffrey lo hizo girar nuevamente poniéndolo boca arriba con nada de cuidado provocando que Jensen gimiera de dolor. Lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido del metal siendo hundido en agua helada y luego siendo dirigida a su ano para ser introducida lentamente. Jensen estaba bañado en lágrimas, apenas podía vislumbrar el rostro de gozo que tenía el que creía una buena persona.

Grito como nunca había gritado, al punto de sentir como le ardían las cuerdas vocales. Sentía la sangre correr por sus piernas, el dolor era totalmente insoportable. No entendía a que debía tanto sufrimiento.

Suspiró cuando sintió caer el fierro al piso, creyendo que momentáneamente lo dejaría descansar, que se iría; se permitió llorar en silencio cuando de repente cayó sobre el toda el agua helada que se encontraba en el recipiente que momentos antes había utilizado para congelar el fierro. Las heridas volvieron a arder por el extremo cambio de temperaturas, que sumado al agotamiento físico y la falta de alimentos le hizo caer en la inconsciencia.

En ningún momento dejó de pensar en si tendría oportunidad de volver a su casa con su madre, en si alguien estaría buscándolo.

La imagen de Jared nunca dejó de estar en su mente, estaba seguro en que Jared iría por él y lo sacaría de allí, lo sabia estaba seguro.

***Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar***

Jared estaba despertando lentamente, había pasado ya una semana y cuatro días desde que se separara de su tesoro más preciado. Se auto consolaba diciéndose que una vez que pudiera hacerlo regresar, nada lo separaría de Jensen.

Ya tenía casi terminado su traslado a "Homicidios" y le ganaban las ansias de contárselo a Jensen, imaginaba la felicidad que inundarían sus ojos y la felicidad que irradiaría la noticia. Se levantó con buen ánimo y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al baño sonó su celular, vio el número en la pantalla constatando que provenía del celular de Jensen. Atendió emocionado por que una vez más sucedía que al pensar en su novio este le llamaba.

_- ¿Cómo ha estado mi pecoso hermoso? –_ fue el saludo con el que Jared atendió.

_- Hola Jared… soy yo, Donna. La mamá de Jensen –_ la voz no transmitía ninguna clase de emoción, y eso alarmó a Jared.

_- ¡Oh!, Hola Señora Ackles, ¿Porqué tiene el celular de Jensen? ¿Le sucedió algo? -_ Jared no sabe como logró pronunciar todo eso ya que la boca se le secó de repente por el miedo que lo inundó.

_- Te llamo por eso. Es Jensen… ha desaparecido y no ha vuelto aún –_ continuó Donna tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, a duras penas.

_- ¿CÓMO QUE DESAPARECIDO? -_ grito Jared sin poder contenerse. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación _– ¡Explíqueme por favor que fue lo que sucedió! – _reclamó seco y autoritario.

_- Jensen fue a una fiesta el miércoles y no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida. Los chicos de la fiesta dicen que nunca lo vieron en ella, ya fueron todos interrogados –_ Donna ya no podía contenerse y le relataba entre hipidos los hechos a Jared. _- Jensen está desaparecido desde hace 3 días._

_- ¿Y porqué me llama recién ahora? –_ indagó Jared al borde de la furia.

_- La policía dijo que recién a partir de las 24 horas podría asentarse la denuncia como persona desaparecida; al comenzar la búsqueda encontraron el celular de Jensen. Yo les proveí del número y lo rastrearon llegando a la casa de un sujeto que lo había encontrado en la calle._

_- Voy para allá ahora mismo – _cortó Jared _- Estaré allí en pocas horas Señora Ackles, lo encontraremos; se lo juro. Aunque tenga que darle mi alma al mismísimo diablo lo traeremos de vuelta._

_- Gracias Jared –_ respondió Donna un poco más aliviada.

_- No tiene que agradecerme nada. Su hijo es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y lo traeré de vuelta o moriré en el intento. Nos vemos allá._

_- Si adiós – _finaliza la madre de Jensen.

_- Adiós -_ devuelve Jared, casi sin poder mantener la compostura.

Al terminar la conversación Jared arroja con toda violencia el celular contra la pared y entre lágrimas prepara el bolso con las pocas prendas que se trajo para ir a buscar a su pecoso. A la mierda todo lo demás, lo más importante era Jensen luego solucionaría lo de su ascenso.

Salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo con destino a Texas.

Solo deseaba que Jensen se encontrara bien donde sea que estuviera retenido. Que no le hubieran puesto una mano encima.

Daría con los autores de su secuestro y les caería con toda la furia sobre ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6 - Tie Me To Your Being**

Llevaba once días en manos de Morgan y su cómplice, cautivo y sometido a innumerables e indescriptibles vejaciones. Torturas que lo llevaban a la inconciencia varias veces al día y era por eso que a él esos once días le habían parecido años. Pero sus captores le habían llevado el diario donde se anunciaba el fracaso en resultados positivos en cuanto a su caso, según las crónicas policiales.

Once días de desaparecido en los que nunca dejó de pensar en Jared, hoy había amanecido triste porque los sueños que tuvo de Jared no habían sido claros, su mente ya no le estaba dando imágenes de su Jay. Esperaba sea temporal y por causa de la extrema crueldad y creatividad de su ex Director.

Quemaduras con cualquier tipo de elemento: cigarrillos, encendedores, fierros por nombrar algunas. Todo eso sin dejar de recibir insultos a su persona, insultos que al principio ignoraba pero que a lo largo del tiempo empezaron a hacer mella en su carácter y fuerza para seguir soportando esperando a que consigan hallarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio en el rincón del cuarto, jugando con el equilibrio de la silla y entrelazando los dedos, con la vista fija en su persona. Al conectar sus miradas vio la lujuria poseyéndolos, tornándose oscuros, malignos.

Estaba empezando a darle igual lo que fuera que hicieran con él, de a poco conseguía llegar a un estado catatónico; liberándose así de las heridas infringidas. Morgan pareció captar eso durante los días anteriores, que ya no obtenía las mismas respuestas de Jensen, que ya no gritaba y se resistía como al inicio. Veía esos ojos verdes que tanto le habían atraído por estar tan llenos de vida, ilusionados por el futuro; ahora vacíos y optó por agregar más participantes a su diversión matutina.

Luego de un mudo saludo, Morgan se pone de pie para ir hacía la puerta y dejar entrar a varias personas, sonriendo de gusto ante la reacción de sorpresa que vio en Jensen. Esa mañana, no fue sólo Morgan el que abuso de la posición indefensa de Jensen. Morgan fue el primero, lo poseyó violentamente sin dejar de decirle que cuando él acabara dentro de él le seguirían sus amigos; le advirtió que no se durmiera en el transcurso porque se perdería de la diversión ya que ellos no descansarían hasta que se dieran por satisfechos. Eso implicaba esté él despierto o no.

Una vez que Morgan se corriera dentro suyo, le dejo el lugar a los otros que de inmediato lo rodearon evitando que se resistiera y lo obligaron a prácticas de sexo oral, anal y con cualquier artilugio que tuvieran a mano. El poco descanso que le daban no era tal, porque lo obligaban a ingerir alimentos de dudoso origen o excedido en su límite de caducidad. Cada vez que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, era golpeado en el rostro para evitar que se durmiera y bañado con agua helada; pero llego un momento en el que ningún intento de los cómplices de Morgan pudieron mantenerlo despierto. Fue la primera vez en la que los pocos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera su fin.

La suerte no corría de su lado, hubo muchos días siguientes.

Morgan siempre le llevaba el desayuno. Era lo mismo cada vez, agua y pan. Posteriormente a que lo obligara a tragar esos pocos alimentos, lo ató al techo.

_- Vamos a jugar -_ quieres Jensen. _Hoy me levante de humor y le pondremos música al asunto –_ le comunica Morgan.

_- Por favor… ya déjeme ir. No sé que es lo que busca con todo esto, ya no puedo más. ¿Qué más quiere de mí? Estoy deshecho, ya basta – _Eran pocas las veces que Jensen podía pronunciar palabra, principalmente porque Morgan lo castigaba más duramente si lo hacía o en algunas oportunidades lo amordazaba. Pero aún así Jensen rogaba por que todo acabe, de la manera que fuera.

_- Todo Jensen, todo –_ Morgan le respondía al tiempo que se acercaba a un reproductor que había hecho traer y le dio play. El silencio duro poco y toda la habitación se inundó de Green Day al son de Boulevard Broken Dreams.

_- Adoro esta canción –_ continua diciendo Morgan, omitiendo responderle cualquier otra cosa a Jensen, que lo veía danzar al son de la canción hasta una mesita a pocos paso de donde estaba apresado y levantar un mantel que cubría numerosos objetos que le helaron la sangre. Podía ver uno de esos alicates que se usan para cortar cables, un encendedor, una aguja, una argolla, una de esas pinzas que se usan para sacar las cosas del agua hirviendo.

_- Por favor… no. Déjeme, máteme ya, pero acabe con esto -_ clamo entre llantos Jensen. Súplicas que cayeron en oídos sordos.

A continuación Morgan prendió el encendedor, acercando la aguja a la llama y una vez que esta estuvo roja, la atravesó por uno de sus pezones. La otra tetilla la extirpó con una de las tenazas pero no lo hizo tan rápidamente como la anterior, con esta se dedicó a saborearla primero, a provocarlo y hacerle creer que jugaría un rato. Cuando sintió que estaba dura y Jensen dejó de revolverse al contacto, rápidamente se la corto. - Eres una gran perra Ackles, ayer gozaste de lo lindo con mis amigos, y eso no era parte del plan. Hoy tendrás tu castigo… ten paciencia que esto acaba de empezar. La risa perversa y profunda de Morgan acompañaba el fin de la canción. Luego lo baño con agua helada.

Lo siguiente que utilizó fue infernal para Jensen, su ano aún estaba resentido pero Morgan no tenía misericordia con él, e introdujo en su conducto una enorme pinza que abrió una vez que logró meter por la mitad. Jensen grito con toda la capacidad pulmonar que tenía, no sabe si en algún momento había dejado de llorar y las lágrimas se le confundían con el agua que aún chorreaba de su cabello.

Luego de observar la escena gozando del sufrimiento y súplicas de Jensen, Morgan se acercó a un anafe que se encontraba a espaldas de Jensen llevándola a la vista de este. No quería perderse la expresión de susto que pondría al ver como Jensen iba adivinando lo que haría a continuación. La prendió y apoyó la pinza de cocina, y espero a que esta poco a poco se fuera calentando mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba de fondo.

Una vez que Jeffrey vio que alcanzaba la tonalidad candente en el extremo que se encontraba sobre el fuego, la tomo por el otro lado para luego amenazar a Jensen paseándola por su rostro, cuello, torso, apoyándola en alguna parte de los brazos por algunos segundos. Sin perder tiempo marco los brazos y piernas de Jensen y sin que este se diera cuenta, rápidamente lo uso para sostener el pene de Jensen con ellas. La cabeza de Jensen no se mantenía en una posición, al estar con las cuatro extremidades atadas fuertemente, en una especie de mesa larga cuya posición en diagonal no le permitía una mirada certera a lo que había en el cuarto. Sólo podía aguantar lo que sea que hicieran con él, gritando de dolor en algunas ocasiones, apretando los labios gimiendo en otras.

Jensen deseaba que se le fuera la mano y llegara su fin. Sentía que a cada segundo la tortura le quitaba la esperanza de que Jared lo localizara, de que llegara a tiempo, cada día que pasaba recordaba menos cosas de él; su imagen… su voz. La memoria era fugaz y ya no sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaban esos lunares que lo habían vuelto tan loco. Se consolaba en que aún recordaba esos hoyuelos que adornaban su rostro cuando le sonreía. Se dejo llevar por el dolor quedando en la más infinita oscuridad; lo último que escucho fueron los acordes del inicio de la canción Bring Me To Life (Tráeme a la vida) antes de caer, una vez más, en la inconsciencia. Rezando un breve _"Por favor Jared, ven por mi"_

Jared no estaba en un estado tan diferente al que se encontraba Jensen, el policía también había sufrido deterioro físico pero a diferencia de Jensen, lo de Jared fue por descuido propio. Él tampoco la había pasado bien esos once larguísimos días, semana y media en la que se fue sumiendo en un espiral de autoabandono en la que apenas probaba bocado por estar sumido en la agonía que era para él no tener a su pecoso a su lado.

Había leído y releído todos y cada uno de los informes, testimonios y pistas que habían surgido y llevado a una calle sin salida; desestimado porque se contradecían o terminaban siendo falsas.

Hasta el momento los pocos allanamientos que habían logrado realizar por las pocas pistas fiables que pudieron entregar a la justicia no habían dado resultados positivos. Nada que le pudiera indicar el lugar donde su Jensen podría estar. Esto lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco, soñaba con él durante las pocas horas de sueño que se permitía y en todas las ocasiones Jensen estaba clamando por él, para que lo encontrara y lo devolviera a la seguridad de estar a su lado… poder volver a estar juntos. Dormía abrazado a la imagen que conservaba en su celular y que había tomado de Jensen al caer rendido luego de amarse hasta límites inimaginables, segundos antes de ceder el mismo ante Morfeo. Adoraba ver la paz que reflejaba en su rostro.

Ni la policía, ni los investigadores privados conseguían dar con algún culpable, cómplice del secuestro, ni con el mismo Jensen. No le cerraba que no hayan pedido rescate alguno ni comunicado siquiera una vez con la familia de Jensen. Ninguno de los caminos que se siguieron era certeros: ni el tráfico de órganos, ni la trata de personas, nada que lo relacione con algún negocio de su padre.

No se había presentado ni siquiera el primer día en su nuevo puesto, se excuso telefónicamente con la búsqueda de Jensen Ackles y les dijo que asumiría únicamente luego de encontrarlo y hacer que los culpables estuvieran tras las rejas.

La madre de Jensen, Donna; tampoco se encontraba en buenas condiciones; con la diferencia de que ella se había volcado al cuidado de su yerno al punto de que en esos escasos días había llegado a quererlo como su segundo hijo. Tratando de que esa palidez y debilidad no lo termine matando.

Recordaba la parrafada verbal que le dijo el día que Jensen lo llevo a su casa engañado diciéndole que pasarían el fin de semana juntos porque ella estaría en una mini luna de miel, entre todas las cosas que le dijo Jared le juró que amaría y protegería a Jensen por sobre todas las cosas.

No mentía cuando le afirmó que su hijo era su vida, ese chico de verdad se estaba muriendo y ella no podía creer que alguien pudiera amar tanto a su hijo. Este suceso los había hecho muy unidos llegando al grado de sufrir al verlo así de hundido, no quería dar cabida a la idea de que ese chico sería capaz de morir si algo malo le pasara a Jensen. Rogaba que su hijo estuviera bien, solo eso quería.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 6 (parte 2) - Burial Applicant**

Jensen volvió a despertar, no sabía si era de noche, de día o media tarde. Ya no le importaba. Sabía que cada vez que recobraba la conciencia una nueva ronda de torturas, insultos, vejaciones y violaciones era lo único que lo aguardaba.

Le era indistinto si era sólo Morgan el que llevaba a cabo esos tormentos o se veía acompañado y alentado por la innumerable cantidad de cómplices que pasaban casi a diario.

Morgan veía divertido que ninguno repitiera el disfrutar del cuerpo de Jensen, le decía que cuanto más ultrajado era más despreciado sería cuando se cansara de él y decidiera dejarlo volver junto a Jared. También le decía que así se daría cuenta que hizo muy mal en rechazarlo ya que el amor de ese que creía su pareja no era tan fuerte y real como el que él sentía, que ya se daría cuenta cuando viera la cara de asco y decepción que el policía pondría cuando volvieran a estar frente a frente. Pero que ya sería tarde para arrepentirse.

La inconciencia era la única amiga que lo liberaba de sentir, la única que acudía a él tardíamente luego de largas horas de suplicio. No recuerda si fue ayer el día en que deseo no dejar de sangrar y morir de una buena vez. O cuando fue la última vez que le hicieron ver lo demacrado que se veía Jared en la televisión pidiendo colaboración a toda la comunidad por algún dato por mínimo que sea, de su paradero.

Las palabras de suficiencia y seguridad de saberse fuera del radar de la policía que le dirigía Morgan le daban a entender que ni Jared ni nadie podrían llegar a dar con él, eran mínimas las esperanzas que tenía de volver a estar al lado de sus seres queridos; esperanzas que eran alimentadas con algunas frases de Morgan que quería y no quería creer. No sabía cuanto tiempo más le tomaría a su captor dar por acabada toda esta historia, cuando se cansaría y decidiera matarlo de una vez por todas porque por más que no quisiera creer todas esas palabras que le decía la soledad y el tiempo allí encerrado iban haciendo mella en él, Jared era su vida y si él lo rechazaba, moriría… así que porque atrasar el único final todo esto deparaba.

Ya no era más que un saco de asqueroso de semen y sangre, algo que Jared no querría, algo inservible que no merecía la menor atención. Deseaba dejar de seguir respirando.

Morgan seguía encontrando divertido despertar a Jensen a base de golpes, y una vez que se aseguró que tenía su total atención le mostró la fecha del diario sin dejar de menospreciar los escasos resultados positivos de su búsqueda. Treinta días ya había trascurrido desde que fuera separado de Jared y de sus padres. En ese tiempo era poco lo que le habían dado de alimentos, los suficientes para que despierte cada día, cosa que lo llevo a perder su delgada pero fibrosa contextura.

Cada movimiento que hacía al respirar le recordaba las costillas fisuradas que le fueron provocando las golpizas, su esfínter también había sido dañado por las numerosas violaciones. Le rompieron las manos a pisotones como castigo la primera vez que había intentado huir, las muñecas lucían laceraciones propias de ataduras así también los tobillos.

Morgan llegaba cada mañana religiosamente a torturarlo, a veces con instrumentos nuevos, cosas que él nunca creyó podían usarse para tan vil fin.

Ese era uno de esos días. Unas seis lamparitas que rompió frente a él y se dedicó a cortar su piel para luego metérselas por su culo

_- Se acerca Navidad –_ dice Jeffrey _- así que me gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales -_ Tarde se dio cuenta a que se refería exactamente, que trataba de fuegos pirotécnicos que como siempre sin cuidado metía por su recto y encendía de inmediato, dañando más si era posible su cuerpo; riendo satisfecho ante los gritos lastimeros de Jensen.

_- Morgan por favor… solo te pido una cosa, solo una. Ya mátame por favor… por favor –_ suplicaba entre llantos.

_- Pero si aún no me estoy divirtiendo lo suficiente en el día de hoy. Esto acaba de empezar, pero no te preocupes; ya no falta mucho. Créeme cariño –_ finalizó Morgan dándole un beso en la frente y dejándolo solo. Al cruzar la puerta dio órdenes a Eduardo para que lo limpiara e hiciera las curaciones mínimas para que sobreviviera, como era costumbre.

El calendario parecía reírse del padecimiento de Jared, pese a que no fuera totalmente conciente, el paso del tiempo era inevitable y le mostraba que pronto sería Navidad, en poco menos de dos semanas llegaría esa celebración que desde que empezaron a salir pasaban juntos. Inexorablemente la fecha llegaba y él seguía sin encontrar a Jensen. Durante treinta días buscó incansablemente a su novio y los nulos resultados no hacían más que hundirlo.

Perdió su trabajo, perdió peso, y de a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza. Steve y Chris iban a verlo todos los días, eran los mejores amigos de Jensen y se convirtieron en los pilares que lo mantenían en pie. Ellos lo solventaban económicamente, ya que sin trabajo y habiendo gastado todo lo que había ahorrado, Steve pagaba a los investigadores para que sigan buscando a Jensen. Siempre con el mismo resultado, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

El padre de Jensen era dueño de una multinacional y había llevado a cabo la misma búsqueda pero fuera del país. Con iguales resultados hasta el momento.

Seguían esperando ese segundo en el que toda esta lenta agonía terminara y la noticia que tanto esperaban oír pueda ser dicha de un momento a otro: _"que Jensen siguiera con vida y volviera con ellos"_

El estado de Chris no era muy distinto al de los demás, no le hacía falta compartir lazos sanguíneos con Jensen para considerarlo un hermano, su ausencia lo tenía tan hundido como a Jared y eso le impedía darle ánimos a Jay por todo el esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo.

Quería volver a tener a su lado a su compañero de andanzas que desde niño la vida había hecho cruzar a poco tiempo de quedar huérfano de madre. Recuerda lo feliz que lo hizo cuando el pecoso le dijo que él estaba dispuesto a prestarle a su mamá cada vez que lo necesitara. Desde esa tarde y hasta que cada uno acabara la preparatoria, ambos merendaban religiosamente en la casa de Jensen.

La sociedad también estaba consternada por lo sucedido, sobretodo por el tiempo que llevaba desaparecido. Pese a esto no dejaban de dar palabras de aliento cada vez que se cruzaban con la familia o amigos de Jensen; incluso los niños que lo adoraban y aguardaban que vuelva a leerles cuentos los sábados por la tarde en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Todos pedían por la aparición de Jensen, incluso era lo que pedían en su cartita a Santa. A Christian le conmovía la inocencia de los niños e internamente rezaba porque esos deseos se hicieran realidad.

Steve, que lo acompañaba, no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro; rogaba en silencio por la pronta aparición de Jensen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 7 - The Last Chance**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había despertado en esa sucia habitación y Morgan no se encontraba frente a él esperándolo a que volviera en si o lo hiciera él mismo, ese día era uno de esos.

Odiaba cada día en que se daba cuenta que seguía vivo y la pesadilla volvía a empezar. Anhelaba cada segundo por ese instante en que se le pasara la mano a Morgan o a alguno de sus secuaces y descansar por fin de una vez por todas. Rezaba por que Jared se olvidara de él y siguiera con su vida; que este mes y medio desde que esta pesadilla empezó, alguien haya aparecido en la vida de ese gran ser que tuvo la suerte de conocer y pudiera ocupar su lugar, que se convierta en un gran apoyo que ayudara a Jay a salir del pozo en el que su desaparición y muerte. Si, estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de esto; porque si Morgan no acababa con su vida, él mismo lo haría. Todo por lo que había pasado lo hacía sentir sucio e inhumano, ya no merecía la bondad y cariño de Jared y sin eso su vida ya no tenía sentido.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Morgan, quién traía una bandeja con un vaso y un plato cuyo contenido no podía vislumbrar desde su posición.

_- Hola Jensen -_ dijo Morgan al ingresar a la celda-habitación, se lo notaba de un excelente humor como si su estadía allí fuera de mutuo acuerdo. _– Te he traído el desayuno ¡Apuesto que el especial del día será tu platillo preferido! – _continuó diciendo al tiempo que bajaba la bandeja hasta la altura de Jensen, dejando que este viera lo que tenía intención de darle como comida. Allí podía ver trozos de cucarachas y demás insectos que podían encontrarse en los rincones más oscuros y sucios, mientras que el vaso dejaba ver un líquido amarillo oscuro y de fuerte olor. _- Es tu propia orina, ¡Jajajajaja! Espero que te guste, nos vemos en la tarde y más te vale que te acabes el plato o ya verás lo que pasara. De hecho Eduardo se quedará a ayudarte -_ dijo Morgan mientras se marchaba.

_- ¿No te cansa esto? Si buscabas que quiera morir, lo has logrado. Si lo que buscas es que te acepte, nunca lo haré; puedes continuar con tu maldito juego que eso no cambiará -_ la mirada de Jeffrey se endureció ante esas palabras, no le gustaba el hecho de que no había logrado jamás, cada vez que abusaba de él, Jensen le correspondiera. Se fue sin decir palabra.

Eduardo entro segundos después de que Morgan saliera de allí, disponiéndose a obligarlo a ingerir todo lo que había en la bandeja, dejándolo luego tirado con la horrible sensación de que no tardaría mucho en vomitar todo.

Jensen a duras penas pudo correrse un poco del charco nauseabundo que su cuerpo rechazó, de alguna manera respiraba aliviado pensando que hoy no lo habían torturado. Veía algo bueno, quizás todo esto estaba llegando a su fin, de igual forma ya no le importaba lo que fuera a sucederle, su cuerpo ya no sentía nada, así que le daba igual lo que le depare el destino.

Algo hizo click en Jared e hizo que se levantara con ímpetu y determinación en encontrar a Jensen. El sueño que había tenido esa noche fue como un bálsamo que le renovó las ganas de tener a su lado a Jensen. Desde que lo supo secuestrado no había dejado de soñarlo, pero siempre en muy malas condiciones o muerto; no así esta última vez. El recuerdo de su último día junto a él afloro en su mente de forma nítida, como si hubiera sucedido hacia escasos segundos, ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su pecoso y como se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que hacían el amor lo llenaba de fortaleza para emprender cualquier empresa. Volvió a sentir el amor de Jensen en su corazón, como si en el sueño éste le dijera que se apurara a encontrarlo.

Se levantó con determinación a cuadruplicar los esfuerzos para dar con él. Ya era tiempo de dejar de sentir lástima, donde sea que estuviera Jensen él lo encontraría para que volviera a estar en el lugar que nunca le correspondía y pondría tras las rejas a quien fuera de lo haya hecho.

Su estado era desastroso, incluso ahora no tenía ni fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta la puerta e intentar escaparse pese a no estar atado. Además no sabía si Morgan o el tal Eduardo se encontraban tras la puerta, bastante había tenido con aquel primer y único intento de fuga que derivo en una tremenda golpiza que lo dejó escupiendo sangre durante un par de días, sin contar el tiempo que estuvo entre la inconciencia.

Su mente no le permitía saber a ciencia exacta cuantos días llevaba cautivo, pero fue luego de que había sido electrocutado. Se confiaron en que estaría inconciente unas buenas horas, pero no fue así, no había llegado a quedarse dormido entonces espero un buen rato hasta que escuchó como se encendía el motor de un auto y se alejaba; sacó energías de donde no las tenía. Fue sigiloso en cada paso que daba y vigilaba el camino a tomar, pero no le alcanzó. Pudo abrir una puerta que al ver que conducía a un enorme descampado sin nada alrededor le lleno de felicidad, felicidad que no duró mucho, pues estaba el cómplice de Morgan esperándolo.

La debilidad persistía en su cuerpo y casi no pudo ofrecer resistencia, en pocos minutos estaba de nuevo encerrado. No paso media hora que Morgan se hizo presente y entre palabras, insultos y golpes lo dejaron tirado en la mitad de la habitación.

Recordaba ese día con total claridad, pues a poco de empezar a golpearlo ese engendro recibió un llamado de su madre, donde Donna le agradecía el apoyo que le brindaba. Quiso gritar, llorar… decir una maldita palabra, pero su garganta no cooperó.

La tranquilidad no le duró mucho, en la tarde Morgan ingreso con un juego de Damas Chinas en la mano y le ofreció a Jensen un trato; si lo vencía en ese juego él sería libre, de lo contrario, si perdía no había nada que hacer y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Perdido por perdido, Jensen aceptó el trato. Así pasaron horas jugando, la cosa iba pareja y cualquiera podría salir victorioso. Hasta que Jensen vio una buena jugada logrando ganarle a Morgan. Sin detenerse a pensar todas aquellas promesas de libertad siempre fueron irreales.

La ira invadió a Jeffrey, y en un ataque de cólera se lanzó hacía Jensen propinándole una severa golpiza, no se detuvo a pensar si lo golpeaba en la cabeza, en el torso, en la espalda, en el estómago, en las piernas. Se reía de él al verlo allí suplicando porque parara, que lo dejara libre, prometiéndole que nunca lo delataría.

Nada de eso le importaba a Jeffrey, las únicas palabras que deseaba que salieran de la boca de Jensen nunca fueron ni serían dichas y ya estaba cansado de esperar.

Lo vio salir de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, Jensen podía verlo que de inmediato agarraba de una mesa que se encontraba cerca un bidón y volvía donde se encontraba él, agarrándose el estómago por el dolor de las patadas. Nunca creyó que siguiera teniendo fuerzas para seguir derramando lágrimas.

Lo que sea que contenía ese bidón le fue rociado sobre su cuerpo, casi de inmediato reconoció el olor característico del combustible; atino a mirarse verificando que eso había arrojado en sus piernas, trato de patalear reptando hacía atrás en un intento vano de alejarse de Morgan sus manos apenas tenían fuerzas de sostenerlo provocando que cayera algunas veces y se empapara la espalda con los charcos que habían quedado en el piso.

No debió levantar la vista y ver la sonrisa perversa de ese ser, mostrándole el encendedor prendido mientras caía a sus pies.

Jensen se encontraba desesperado, los gritos e intentos de apagar las llamas de su cuerpo le mermaban las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Jeffrey lo miraba tranquilamente, como si no fuera una persona la que se encontraba frente a él consumiéndose por el fuego. Un nuevo grito más fuerte lo sacó del trance y tomando una frazada que le alcanzara Eduardo ahogo las llamas.

Los tres o cuatro minutos que estuvo así, le parecieron horas a Jensen. Apenas respiraba. Sintió como alguien le tomaba la muñeca y confirmaba su pulso.

A ojos de quien lo viera no resultaría reconocido fácilmente, su rostro, cabello, piernas y espalda fueron consumidas por el fuego. De Jensen ya no quedaba casi nada.

_- Envuélvanlo, tenemos un regalo que entregar esta Navidad_ - fue lo último que oyó de Morgan antes de que éste cerrara las puertas, mientras se retiraba riendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 8 - Taion**

(Este titulo es especial porque es el título de canción que fue dedicada a Junko)

Es mentira que el tiempo pasa lentamente cuando estás atravesando un mal momento, o rápidamente cuando estas en tu mejor momento. Como ser racional eso Jared lo sabe muy bien; pero eso no le quita de la mente la angustia que siente por cada segundo que pasa y no consigue la vuelta de Jensen.

Hasta ahora nada daba resultado, estaba a punto de recorrer casa por casa de toda la maldita ciudad para revisar él mismo y constatar que allí no estaba su Jensen.

La noche anterior no fue distinta, el cansancio y el llanto lo envolvieron mientras rezaba para que Dios lo guiara hacía su pecoso. Quería creer que la Navidad le regalaría su regreso y de a poco las cosas volverían a lo que nunca debió romperse

Mañana sería Navidad. Morgan estaba exultante porque había llegado el día en que por fin podría disfrutar de su venganza contra aquel que le impidió el amor de Jensen Ackles. Si, Jared también tendría su castigo por haberse cruzado en la vida de su alumno e impidiera que este le amara.

Estaba dando los últimos retoques y pronto, cuando oscureciera un poco, llevaría a Jensen a su casa para verles las caras.

Luego de eso, todo iría a mejor, ya que Jared no podría estar nunca más con lo que hizo de Jensen.

Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para ir a visitarlo y ofrecerle apoyo. Disfrutaría de la devastación que de seguro invadiría a ese policía de cuarta. Tan fácil era simular ante ellos su preocupación, como Director del Instituto al que Jensen concurría no era raro que tuviera llegada a ellos. Se alejo dos pasos y contempló su obra.

- _¡Perfecto!_ - pensó. _Ya está todo listo para el siguiente paso, el último pero no menos importante_.

Las cosas transcurrían silenciosamente en la casa de los Ackles, Jared a pedido de Donna había permanecido junto a ellos "para mantenerse informados" (pero en verdad era que Donna sentía que si lo dejaba ir Jensen le reprendería el haberlo descuidado y además no era difícil encariñarse con él)

La mañana pasó sin novedad, la tarde regalaba sus primeras horas y como venía ocurriendo desde hace unas semanas Jared, Chad, Chris, Steve y algunos compañeros del cuerpo policial se encontraban reunidos para dividirse e ir a cubrir otras zonas de edificios abandonados aledaños a Texas.

Sentía que pronto lo iba a encontrar, aunque fuera que lo encuentre luego de Navidad. La primera y única que iban a pasar separados.

Todas las instituciones que existían en el pueblo, las universidades, estaciones de servicio, pequeñas comisarías, padres de familia, servicios de guardaespaldas, guardias de seguridad, se cerrarían. Los comercios inclusive.

Y todos brindaban apoyo a la familia Ackles, a Jared y a sus amigos. Esto conmovió a Jared, que se había aislado durante mucho tiempo, olvidando que Jensen era muy querido por todos, no solo él y el circulo íntimo que lo rodeaba.

Se abalanzo sobre Chad, su gran amigo desde la infancia, aquel que fue su gran apoyo en este duro momento; para agradecerle por toda la ayuda; que haya usado todos sus contactos y cambiado favores para él.

El sentido abrazo duro lo suficiente para que cada uno pudiera recomponerse y no quebrarse al hablar.

_- Descansa un poco Jay, en un rato saldremos_ – y con una palmeada en la espalda se separaron.

Mañana era un día muy especial. Pensaba marcarlo en el calendario como el día en que recuperaría a SU JENSEN

La noche cayó y Morgan junto a Eduardo se dispusieron a dar el toque final. Estaban recorriendo las calles mientras veían los luminosos arbolitos que adornaban el interior de las casas, el exterior también se veía iluminado por guirnaldas que se prendían y apagaban. Todas las casas del barrio, todas excepto una.

Transportaron el enorme zócalo de cemento en una caretilla plegable típicas para mover heladeras o cajas largas y pesadas. No querían arriesgarse a que alguien escuche el motor de algún vehículo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Ackles rápidamente abrieron la pequeña verja que daba al patio trasero para acceder con el carrito hasta el fondo y dejar el paquete junto a la puerta de atrás.

Morgan sonrió satisfecho como estaban resultando las cosas; tarde el instinto le aviso que todo estaba muy silencioso. Ya casi estaban terminando de acomodarlo para irse de allí cuando una voz, desde la oscuridad, los sorprendió.

Estar continuamente llamando a Donna para ver "si aparecía Jensen" no era el único motivo que tenía Morgan para llamarla. También, la envolvía para sonsacarle información de lo que tenían pensado hacer. Esa era la forma en la que lograba burlar los numerosos operativos que se habían suscitado alrededor del caso Ackles. Sabía que la casa era un hervidero de gente durante el día pero que por la noche la cosa era más calmada y los numerosos policías e investigadores que desfilaban ya no se encontrarían… _entonces; ¿Qué hacía todo ese plantel policial allí? ¿Apuntándole?_

Chad encabezaba el grupo. No podía dormir, apenas había logrado (con trampa) que Jared lo hiciera, sedando su café. Con la esperanza de despejar la mente estaba yendo hacia fuera para que el aire le diera en la cara cuando su entrenado oído le hizo percatar que algo pasaba afuera. Llamo a los cinco policías que se encontraban de guardia y se dispusieron a salir a comprobar la situación.

Viéndolo desde afuera no se podía afirmar cual de todos los allí presentes era el que mostraba mayor expresión de sorpresa. La de Morgan y su cómplice o la de Chad y el resto de los policías.

Peor aún cuando Chad reconoce uno de esos rostros como alguien con que los Ackles contaban como apoyo. La voz de alto y órdenes de que se arrodillaran se dejo oír de inmediato. Luego de que averiguaran que los llevo a invadir la privacidad de la casa Ackles y determinar que cosa era eso que estaban dejando junto al enorme pino, verían que hacer con ellos.

Una vez que Morgan y Eduardo obedecieron dichas órdenes, Chad se dispuso a esposarlos recitándoles sus derechos. Por radio solicitaron un equipo antibomba para que verifique el contenido de esa enorme piedra. A esta altura, los pocos que habían estado durmiendo se habían despertado por el grito de Chad al dar la voz de alto.

Antes de que Jared o la familia salieran, Chad esposo a los individuos para conducirlos luego hasta un móvil policial y llevarlos a la comisaría a que les tomaran declaración. No quería ni pensar en que era lo que estaban haciendo en el patio, ni que era eso que estaban dejando.

Cerca de media hora fue lo que se tardaron, pero a Jared le parecieron horas. Al llegar inspeccionaron el paquete y constataron que no era una bomba. Procedieron a abrirlo y de inmediato la hediondez se expandió causando espanto en todos los presentes.

Dentro de aquella caja, apenas moviendo el enorme zócalo que servía como tapa; se encontraron el más terrible de las imágenes. Un cuerpo quemado y mutilado; casi irreconocible en sus facciones. Querían y no querían conocer la identidad de aquella víctima, lo poco que mantenía su estado original, los colores arruinados por el tiempo y la suciedad de esas prendas.

Fueron segundos los que transcurrieron para empezar a sentir las reacciones de desesperación por negar lo que los ojos estaban transmitiendo. El cuerpo rechazaba la idea negándose a sostenerlo cayendo de rodillas destrozado, la opresión en el pecho era demasiada.

El estado de la madre y el padre de Jensen no eran diferentes, Donna se desmayó al no poder controlar el miedo de que ese cuerpo sea el de su hijo. Steve saco fuerzas de la nada para tratar de calmar a Chris y frenar su avance hacía el lugar donde estaba el presunto cadáver de su mejor amigo.

Esa fue la peor noche de la historia para todos. Al poco tiempo un grupo de forenses se hizo presente en el lugar y luego de fotografiar la escena del hecho, sacaron el cuerpo del zócalo y trasladado a la oficina para realizarle los análisis y documentar las causas de la muerte.

Jared se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la idea de que fuera una mala broma, que solo fuera una cruel y mala broma. Rogaba que ese no fuera Jensen.

No fue hasta que pasaron dos días que tuvieron los resultados fehacientes de la identidad del cuerpo, las heridas causadas y la causa de la muerte. Era algo que debía constatar bien antes de dar la información a la familia.

Desde esa noche, Jared volvió a parecer un sonámbulo; nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor le importaba. No quería pensar, no quería llegar a conectar los recuerdos de ese momento con su Jensen. Jensen aún se encontraba en algún lado, perdido por ahí; esperando a que él lo encuentre. Y cuando lo haría le sonreiría con los ojos brillantes como recordaba.

Chad se hizo cargo de leer el informe policial. Si era Jensen, tendría que estar preparado para darle a Jared y la familia la noticia. Durante esos días fue testigo como el poco ánimo que de a poco invadía ese hogar se borró de un plumazo. Nadie podía salir del shock aún, y no era para menos.

Las primeras líneas hicieron que una lágrima se escapara y bajara por su rostro. Con un suspiro cerró la carpeta secamente, para dirigirse a su vehículo y poder ser de ayuda en lo que se avecinaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 9 - The One Always Got Away**

No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que era lo que Chad no quería decir por teléfono. Aquello que ninguno de los presentes en la casa Ackles quería terminar de pensar.

Desde aquella noche, ninguno abandono la casa. Lo poco que dormían lo hacían donde el sueño les venciera. Steve, Chris, Jared y los padres trataban de darse apoyo mutuo durante esos días de incertidumbre. Luego de pasar a retirar los resultados de la autopsia, Chad fue directo hacia allí. Iba a ser un duro momento y deseada poder ser de ayuda.

Al llegar ya estaban todos allí, reunidos en el salón. No hizo falta que dijera nada. Apenas cruzó la puerta se abalanzó a Jared para confortarlo. Jared quedó congelado, Donna rompió a llorar buscando refugio en su esposo, quién también lloraba silenciosamente.

Chris grito a todo pulmón, dejando salir la impotencia que sentía. Sus facciones demostraban una furia incontrolable que lo llevaron a lanzarse a la calle, Steve que también estaba roto por la confirmación, estaba anonadado. Se había quedado shockeado, mirando un punto fijo, buscando alguna explicación a tanta atrocidad; cuando sintió el portazo que dio Chris, fue que reaccionó y corrió detrás de él.

Jared asintió a su amigo, separándose un poco su mirada cayó sobre la carpeta que traía Chad en su mano. Sin decir nada, lentamente tomo el archivo de manos de Chad, sin que este se opusiera. Cuando estaba por empezar a alejarse de él, Chad lo tomó del hombro haciendo que Jared le mirara

_- ¿Estas seguro de querer leer eso? _– fue lo único que le dijo.

No hicieron falta respuestas. La mirada de Jared era determinante. Subió al piso de arriba y dirigirse hasta el cuarto que era de Jensen.

_- Estoy aquí –_ fue el mensaje de Chad, antes de dejarlo ir.

Jared se encerró en la habitación de Jensen, miraba el espacio que había sido de Jensen y que nunca más volvería a ocupar. Se acercó a la cama rozando con sus dedos la colcha, avanzó hasta la almohada para tomarla y hundirse en el aroma que nunca más tendría a su lado.

Comenzó a leer los reportes que se habían dejado constancia sobre los daños infligidos a su Jensen… leía todas esas moustrosidades que Morgan junto a cantidad de cómplices le habían ocasionado a un ser tan inocente, lo llenaba de un odio tan profundo. No paraba de llorar. Todo esto debía pagarlo con creces, no le servía de consuelo la pena máxima que sabía le iban a dar.

Al levantar la vista, esta le jugó una mala broma, haciéndole creer que Jensen se encontraba sentado en el escritorio estudiando como veces.

Como resorte se levando para tocarlo y ver si era cierto, pero en el trayecto la imagen se esfumo. Vio entonces, unas fotos pegadas alrededor del marco del espejo, una de las cuales fue tomada día que hicieron el amor por primera vez

Toma la foto cuando los recuerdos de aquel día se suceden por su mente.

Jensen estaba estudiando para un examen que tendría en unos pocos días. Él había ido como apoyo, y pasar el rato; había exquisitas galletas caseras, hechas por el mismo Jensen. A Jared le costaba quedarse quieto y mucho más quedarse callado al punto de que Jensen empezara a ponerse bolígrafos en los oídos para evitar seguir escuchándolo.

Jared estallo en risas y luego se tiró encima de Jensen porque permanecía serio, empezando a buscar en el cuerpo de Jensen un lugar que le provocara cosquillas. No tardo en encontrar que Jensen era débil si le tocaban las rodillas y Jared no tuvo misericordia por el, terminaron en el suelo más que nada porque Jensen apenas podía parar de reír y pedir a Jared que parara.

Jared encima de Jensen, respiraron agitados de tanto reír. Cuando sus respiraciones estaban más normalizadas, sus miradas conectaron, Jensen lentamente con su mano corrió algunos mechones del cabello de Jared; el deseo crecía en ambos a cada segundo y poco tardo en cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos. Fue un beso suave, donde los dos disfrutaban de lo que recibían, donde se exploraron por un tiempo infinito, donde sentían que ya no aguantaban más y era el momento de dar paso a lo que el corazón les dictaba… les ordenaba.

No hizo falta hablar, las miradas decían todo, confesaban el amor inmenso que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su alma y que los besos se quedaban cortos al momento de demostrárselo.

Fue una experiencia sublime para ambos. No era la primera vez de Jared pero si la de Jensen y quería que fuera lo más perfecto posible. Se desvistieron lentamente, observándose, descubriéndose, retratando esos momentos para guardarlos en su mente. Besándose a cada paso que daban, sin dejar de decirse cuanto se amaban y que querían que ese momento no acabara nunca.

La unión fue mágica e inquebrantable. La explosión que sintieron al llegar al orgasmo los dejó extenuados y Jensen impidió que Jared se saliera de él de inmediato. No les importó quedarse dormidos allí, entre roces, besos y juramentos de que lo que su amor nunca acabaría.

Jared cuido de Jensen en todo momento y eso Jensen lo sentía y se lo había hecho saber cuando pudo hacer uso de sus facultades.

Pensar, saber, sentir que su vida se había acabado con lo que le hicieron a su Jensen, empezó a hacer reaccionar a Jared; un profundo y gutural alarido surgió de su interior, a la vez que empezaba a demoler lo que encontrara en el cuarto. Arrancó las fotos rompiéndolas, arrasó con el escritorio tirando al suelo lo que estuviera allí apoyado, levantó la silla para estrellarla contra el piso hasta romperla. Arrancó las frazadas de la cama, incluso el colchón quedo fuera de lugar; todo el lugar era objeto de la bronca de Jared.

La puerta se abrió de golpe ya que el grito había alarmado a los demás, Chad se acercó contemplando la reacción de Jared. Lo entendía cabalmente, y estaría a su lado para cuidar que nada le pasara.

_- ¡Soy un inútil Chad! ¡Un completo inútil! Mira lo que le hicieron -_ dice señalando los reportes cuyas hojas estaban por cualquier lado de la habitación.

_- No pude cuidarlo… _quebrándose una vez más. - _¿¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESTO A JENSEN!? ¡AL SER MÁS PURO Y BUENO DE ESTA ENFERMA SOCIEDAD! ¡Leíste eso… leíste las barbaridades que le hicieron! Y no solo ese malnacido de Morgan, no. No le basto torturarlo, hizo que muchos otros abusaran de él._

_- Por Dios Chad… no puedo creer todo lo que tuvo que soportar mi pecas -_

Jared se fue quedando sin fuerzas a medida que dejaba salir un poco de lo mucho que lo angustiaba. Cayendo de rodillas luego de la última frase, sumiéndose a silencio y dejando que Chad lo condujera al baño para enjuagarle un poco el rostro y adecentar la imagen. Era tiempo de ir a retirar el cuerpo.

Todos en la sala estaban como idos, Chris estaba de nuevo en la casa, sus puños estaban vendados, signo de que había descargado su furia en algún objeto duro. O en Steve pues era raro que usara lentes dentro de la casa, especialmente cuando nunca lo hacía.

Al llegar solo entraron los padres de Jensen. Jared, Chris y Steve lo aguardaban afuera. Jared pudo verificar que Chris estaba sedado pero no tardaron en abrazarse para consolarse mutuamente.

El grito de Donna que provenía de la sala que estaba junto a donde se encontraban provocó escalofríos en los tres.

_- Van a pagar por esto, mi pecoso. Los culpables van a sufrir por lo que te hicieron_ - fue el leve murmullo que pronunció sobre el cabello de Chris, que a modo de apoyo afianzó el abrazo.

Jared salió al pasillo de inmediato y le pidió a Chad que lo acompañara a la comisaría. Cuando llegaron, todos dieron sus palabras de pésame. Aguanto como pudo, sabía que todos habían dado su mayor esfuerzo y estimaban a Jensen. Agradeció a cada uno prontamente para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina de Chad, Jared le pidió a su amigo que le diera su arma y lo llevara hasta la celda donde estaba el asesino. Chad sabía lo que Jared quería, sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero su juicio estaba nublado como el de su gran amigo y no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo.

Al entrar pudo ver lo pacífico que se encontraba ese sujeto, como si se encontrara vacacionando en el mejor hotel. Levanto el arma y comenzó a dispararle en las partes que no le provocarían la muerte de forma rápida, luego de los gritos de dolor, Jeffrey lo hostigaba contándole algunas de las peores cosas que hizo con Jensen, burlándose de su dolor, mintiéndole al decirle que Jensen se entregaba complaciente ante cualquiera, que había sido una buena perra para todos sus amigos.

Abrió la celda y empezó a golpearlo sin parar el rostro, primero con la culata del arma, luego con los puños hasta que lo dejo caer y seguir pateándolo en cualquier parte.

Morgan había dejado de reír, solo podía gemir de dolor y escupir sangre. Tenía medio rostro bañado en sangre y numerosas heridas abiertas.

_- Al principio el muy idiota creía que algún día volvería a verte… luego se dio cuenta que nunca más lo querrías así como estaba. Él mismo me pidió que lo matara._

Jared comprendió que el muy enfermo además de dañar físicamente a Jensen, lo había debilitado mentalmente, le había hecho creer que era un monstruo. Algo que nunca iba a poder revertir. Jensen ya no estaba con él y Jared no podía decirle cuanto lo amaba, pasara lo que pasara.

Levanto e l arma, sus ojos eran fríos, Morgan sintió verdadero miedo ante tal imagen. Con el caño del arma entre sus cejas no pudo pensar siquiera en que era una simple amenaza. El disparo resonó en todo el edificio. Chad vio que a último segundo cambió de objetivo y los genitales de Jeffrey habían sido el objetivo de la bala. Posteriormente Jared se acerco por detrás de Morgan y procedió a torcerle el cuello sin que éste pudiera hacer nada por defenderse. Con un movimiento seco y conciso hizo resonar los huesos.

Una vez fuera Chad le dijo a Jared que se fuera, que no se preocupara por nada. Él se encargaría de todo.

No hubo nadie que le buscara por la muerte de ese engendro.

Al día siguiente, todos despedían a Jensen.

La noche se hizo y Jared no se había movido de allí. Acariciando el suelo revuelto, ya no tenía lágrimas para seguir llorando.

_- No puedo seguir sin ti pecoso _- soltó de repente al tiempo que sacaba de su abrigo el arma y…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo final - The Reunion Really Are You**

De a poco los que fueron a despedir a Jensen se iban retirando del cementerio, quedando solamente los padres y amigos íntimos. Pese a que ninguno de ellos quería dejar solo a Jensen, el cansancio y el pesar por los acontecimientos hizo mella en ellos decidiendo ir a descansar un poco y enfrentar la vida sin Jensen.

Jared parecía que no se percataba que el tiempo pasaba y la gente se iba yendo, permanecía de pie frente a la tumba como si hubieran pasado minutos. No se dio cuenta cuando quedó solo, ni las palabras de despedida de Chad, Steve y Chris. Ni de la invitación de los Ackles a quedarse con ellos el tiempo que deseara.

En algún momento se recostó al lado del espacio que ocupaba Jensen, por la mente de Jared pasaban todo tipo de recuerdos de su vida junto a Jensen. Desde el momento en que lo conoció, el trabajo que le costó a Jared que el pecoso confiara en él y le dejara ser su amigo primero.

Jared rió cuando recordó la expresión que puso Jensen cuando le confeso que estaba enamorado de él, que lo amaba más que a su propia vida; que quería ser parte de su vida en esta vida y en el más allá.

_- Lo siento tanto amor. ¡Jen, no sabes lo duro que ha sido todo sin ti! Lamento no haber podido dar contigo y evitarte pasar por todo esto._

_- No fue tu culpa. Nadie podría haberlo visto venir_ – dijo a modo de respuesta alguien que estaba cerca de él. Jared levanto la vista y sus ojos le mostraron lo más maravilloso que alguna vez pudo tener.

_- Jen… -_ no podía hablar, su voz se negaba a salir. Al igual que su cuerpo, no quería acercarse y descubrir que eran imaginaciones suyas. _– No es posible… tu estas – _atina a decir vagando su mirada desde la imagen hasta la tumba.

_- No importa donde esté mi cuerpo, amor. Importa donde esté mi alma –_ dice acercándose hasta Jared y llevando su mano hasta la altura del corazón. _Estaré aquí y aquí –_ señalando la sien - _hasta que sea tiempo de que te reúnas conmigo. No antes, ni después. Por favor, no cometas una estupidez._

_- El tiempo sin ti a mi lado es una agonía, me duele respirar mientras tú ya no puedes hacerlo. ¿Como pides que continúe…? De pensar lo que soportaste…_

_- Shhhh, no te mortifiques más. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, luego de eso podremos estar juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo –_ fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció, sellando el pacto con un leve beso en los labios.

Los copos de nieve despertaron a Jared, mostrándose algo confuso por el lugar donde estaba. De inmediato recordó el sueño que acababa de tener; Jared lloro de emoción porque luego de mucho tiempo con imágenes borrosas era la primera vez que veía otra vez nítidamente al Jensen que él conocía, ese que sonreía a cada palabra dicha, que por más problemas que atravesaran sus ojos no dejaban de ser luminosos. El que tenía la palabra justa de consuelo, el que encontraba el camino a seguir cuando estaba a punto de bajar los brazos.

Miró hacía el cielo y se enjugo unas lágrimas.

_- No llores mi vida, tranquilo. Pronto estaremos juntos y esta vez sí será para siempre - _una suave brisa acaricio su rostro y juraría que había oído al viento susurrarle _te amo._

Se secó las lágrimas, que esta vez eran de felicidad, y se levantó decidido. Debía encarcelar a los enfermos que estuvieron implicados con los sucesos que tuvieron que ver con la causa.

Gracias a la declaración de Eduardo pudieron ir tras los responsables de las numerosas violaciones. Si a eso le suman los cargos por cómplices, pasarían varios años dentro. El juicio fue breve, ya que a la confesión se sumaron numerosas pruebas fotográficas irrevocables que encontraron en el lugar donde tuvieron cautivo a Jensen.

Jared se encargo de divulgar dentro de las cárceles la clase de personas que eran los nuevos presos, sabía que los violadores eran la calaña mas baja y que recibirían "**especial atención"** allí dentro.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y el año nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La ausencia de Jensen empezaba a pesarle. Ahora que ya había logrado encerrar a todos, su mente le volvía a recordar que nada de lo que hizo le devolvería a su Jensen, se sentía aprisionado entre las paredes de la casa; se levantó con la idea de ir a tomar aire afuera.

_- Ni te imaginas cuanto te extraño, cuanto te necesito. Extraño tu calor, tu presencia, tus palabras, tus silencios. Sé que te cansas de oírlo, pero lamento haber sido un inútil y no haber podido salvarte. ¡Mierda! Todo lo que te hicieron no tiene nombre… me siento un peso para el mundo; no pude cumplir mi promesa de traerte a salvo. Ya no estás aquí para darle sentido y horizonte a mi vida._

Todo sucedió de prisa, ni lo pensó. Un grito de ayuda atrajo su atención y sin pensarlo cruzo la calle para detener al asaltante que acababa de arrebatarle el bolso a una anciana que del empujón que éste le dio había quedado tirada en el piso.

El sonido de un auto frenando y los gritos de espanto atrajeron el interés de los ocupantes de las casas. Fueron segundos que no le alcanzaron para evitar el auto que se acercaba rápidamente.

El dolor era inmenso, voces de personas sonaban a su alrededor, algunas palabras dirigidas a él, otras de preocupación y espanto; que_ "no se moviera", _que_ "ya llegaba la ambulancia", _que_ "no lo vi", _que_ "salio de la nada"_. Llantos y un _"aguanta amigo, tu eres fuerte_" seguido de un apretón confortable de manos. Se sentía pesado y débil, por más que lo intentaban sus párpados no le obedecían al querer abrirlos.

Una voz nueva pero conocida por él se fue haciendo más clara entre todas las que llegaban a sus oídos. Una que le transmitía tranquilidad, dejando a las demás como leves murmullos lejanos. Una voz anhelada y añorada. Quería acercarse a ella y no abandonarla jamás.

_- Hola Jay, ¿Te dije que no ibas a tener que esperarme mucho, no? Abre los ojos -_ pidió la voz.

Jared obedeció. Se dio cuenta que ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, incluso ya no se encontraba en las proximidades de la casa. Se giró y lo que vio frente a él fue una gran extensión de campo verde cuyos límites superaban sus ojos y una única persona. La única persona que amo con todo su ser, parada frente a él que lo esperaba con el brazo extendido para que lo tomara. Al principio tuvo miedo de hacerlo, pues creía que si lo rozaba se esfumaría, pero los ojos de Jensen le decían que confiara.

Se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba y lentamente levanto su mano para apoyarla suavemente sobre la palma abierta, quedando ambas manos una encima de la otra. Sentir la piel de Jensen nuevamente irradió felicidad en Jared, rápidamente cerró la mano para aprisionarla y tirar de ella para lograr acercar los cuerpos en ese abrazo perdido que durante tanto tiempo les fuera negado.

Sus manos se manejaban solas, lo recorrían por todos lados para terminar apoyadas en las mejillas del pecoso y poder así besarlo profundamente. Todo era felicidad, por fin las cosas volvían a ser como debían… por fin ambos volvían a estar juntos.

Las lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad y no podía más que reír por la dicha.

Jensen disfrutaba de las atenciones recibidas. Cuando Jared se fue quedando más quieto, lo separo lo justo para verle al rostro mientras le decía

_- Ahora nada ni nadie nos separara. ¡Feliz año nuevo mi vida!_

_- ¡Feliz año nuevo mi pecoso! Por siempre._

Se besaron dejando fluir en el beso el amor que sentían. La urgencia fue dando paso a la tranquilidad de que el tiempo ahora era infinito para ellos.

Detrás quedaron el dolor y la angustia por todo el sufrimiento vivido. En sus mentes solo había espacio para disfrutar eternamente de su amor.

Fin


	13. Chapter 13

Y aqui termina esto se ores. Imagino el dolor que este fic causo en su ser, (imaginen lo que me costo escribirlo!) Pero la mayor raz n por la que decidi darle una oportunidad a esta historia es porque quer a hacer algo distinto a lo que se publica. Algo que pese a lo que les suceda a los protagonistas, logran reunirse donde sea y seguir juntos.  
S que esto no es excusa para nada. Agradezco me hayan seguido pese a que no les gustaba como iba yendo la historia. Prometo (no s hasta cuando) no volver con una historia as , pero si llegara a ocurrir, se los aviso de antemano.

Para los que esperaban encontrar alguna cosa l gica en la motivaci n de tanta salvajada, no la tengo. A veces los humanos pierden completamente el sentido de ser racional y se comportan (por motivos que ni ellos pueden explicar) como ning n animal puede llegar a ser. Para los que se animaron a leer la noticia sobre la que se baso el fic, sabr n que lo hice muy liviano y distinto (pues la chica no estaba de novia con nadie) a lo que realmente sucedi .  
El final es totalmente de ensue o, algo que me gustar a pasara para aquellos que ven truncadas sus vidas y dejan algo pendiente. Amo los finales felices y creo que este es el ideal para estos personajes.

Bueno, no los quiero seguir aburriendo.

Quejas, a mi email... 


End file.
